Long Shadows and Forgotten Memories
by jd009
Summary: Who was I? That's what their all asking me, the answer, I don't know... I was born to be a weapon to destroy my captors enemies, especially the great Helen Magnus. A women who had walked the face of the Earth for more than a century. Except I was on the run, but now it seems the only person who can help me figure out my past is a guy who supposed to be dead...Nikola Tesla.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

**1994**

It had never meant to happen the way it did. She was never supposed to have ended up like this. One lousy mistake and this was how she ended up. Nearly over 100 years ago she had vowed to stay out of the spotlight, not to interfere, so now she had no choice but to turn to him again for help. That was how she ended up in front of the UK Sanctuary door 1995. James, he was the only person alive who knew that she was from the future that a future Helen Magnus existed. She snuck in late one night after disabling the security. She needed James's help. She went to his study first, where she found him up late working on his latest theories and stacks of paperwork that still had to be filed. She snuck into the room and knocked gently. James was startled and dropped the notebook he was holding.

"Amos I told you unless it was an emergency please don't bother me." He said turning around only to be surprised by Helen Magnus standing there. His eyes opened and he walked slowly towards her.

"Helen…" James trailed off.

"James, I'm sorry to disturb you this late, I need some help with this problem I have and I was wondering if you could help me?" Helen tried to sound like it was official business. James came forward and hugged her.

"So you decided to come all the way over to England in the middle of the night. Somehow I think it's more than simple help Helen, what's really going on?" He asked. Helen couldn't help it all the emotional turmoil she had felt since she had found came out and she started to sob onto his shoulder. Obviously he looked surprised but held her.

"I-it was a m-mistake… I-I never meant for it to happen. I lost control and I am so stupid." She choked out between sobs.

"What Helen, what happened?" James asked more firmly.

"James, I'm pregnant." Helen whispered. This shocked James he jumped back slightly.

"What can I do to help Helen?" He asked gently as possible as Helen dried her eyes.

"I need you freeze the embryo, like you did with Ashley. Please James you're my last chance. I can't carry this baby to term and no one may ever find out, especially not Nikola." Helen pleaded stepping back from him. James was silent for a moment taking in what she had said and Helen had a feeling she had said too much.

"Nikola, what's this got to do with him?" James asked then from Helen's stifled gasp he continued. "You slept with him didn't you. So that would make this foetus half-vampire. Oh Helen…" James trailed off.

"Bloody hell James, so what, it's not like it's a crime! Besides it was a mistake and no one is ever going to find out about this, so please will you help me or not?" Helen shouted. James nodded.

"It's not my place to judge. But do you not think that Nikola should have some say in this? Please Helen think about this." James urged, but Helen had already made up her mind.

"No, I'm sorry." She replied.

"Fine let me see what I can do." James said as he and Helen walked down to the medical bay.

"Thank you James you don't know what this means to me old friend." Helen said solemnly. James nodded but could only wonder about the consequences of her decision one day in the future.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

_The boundaries which divide life from death_

_are at best shadowy and vague._

_Who shall say where one ends,_

_and the other begins?_

_**Edgar Alan Poe**_

I'm running, it's what I do a lot these days. They make me. If I don't do what they say then they'll start killing innocents, and if there is one thing I hate, it's them. They have a name I'm sure, but it's not important to me, never was and probably never will be. I'm a weapon pure and simple, I deal out their orders and if I don't think too hard about it I can forget about the people I've killed. If there is one thing I have learned it's not to dwell on the past. I guess it's too bad then that it would one day come back to haunt me.

You're wondering who I am. That's a question I wish I knew the answer to. What I do know is that I don't remember all that much. I guessed that I was 18 although I don't know my exact birthday. I remember waking up in a cold sterile room except that the floor and half the walls were covered in blood. Equipment was strewn everywhere and what I thought might be a severed limb was lying near the chair. I remember feeling adrenaline pumping through my blood and wanting to run as far and as fast as possible from the room and that was what I did. Tearing through the steel door as if it was made of butter and sprinting down a corridor as if there was a fire behind me.

Fighting my way out of the compound and running for freedom only to realise that I was never free. I knew that she was with me. However far I went she would never leave me. I called her Zaboravljen, it meant forgotten, because that was what she made me do forget. She would follow me to ends of the Earth because somehow she was connected to me. She was an overwhelming drive to follow orders and to forget what little remained of my humanity. If I stopped I could hear her talk a voice as cold as daggers that sent chills to my very core.

I can't really explain what it's like when she takes over, only like I'm not really there, not in control. I awaken to remember nothing until it slowly comes back to me, but even then only in little bits and sometimes never completely. Except now I'm starting to remember clearer and sometimes while she's still in control. The only way to stop her is to regain control of my emotions and not think too hard about just one thing and especially above all else, to never stop running.

Saying that, I think that I can no longer keep running, as my body is exhausted and on the verge of collapse, I know what I need and yet I still refuse to accept it, or even think about it. You see I need blood. It's the only thing in this world which will restore me to full health and unfortunately the only way to get it is to take it by force. Which I really don't want to do right now. If I don't though she will waken and go and complete the mission I've been given. Usually she would have done it by now, except the only thing standing in Zabor's way is me. I was awake this time and I heard all she did, every last instruction that is usually kept from me until the task is completed and fortunately is the only thing sparing a women's life from ending. I am as far as I can make out a dangerous abnormal predator, which I have never encountered before, perhaps the last of my kind. Sometimes when I look in the mirror I see that my irises of my eyes are black and my teeth pointed. A face I don't recognise twisted with a terrible hunger.

Along with those were the claws long and pointed extended from each fingertip, which could slice through practically anything. I was fast and incredibly strong too. Of course I could rarely control this ability and usually only experienced if I woke up in the middle of one of Zabor's bloodbaths. I don't know exactly what I am only that most people fear me.

Stopping to bend over and catch my breath I heard her.

"Why stop Runner, you know where you'll eventually end up don't you. Let me take control and you can sleep." She said in a soft voice. I didn't say anything, only knowing she could feel my dread and determination to not give into her. Although I was near total collapse and starving, I could not lose my mind even for a second otherwise a woman would die.

But it would be so much easier to let her take control and for me to fade into oblivion, never having to think again for a while. I shook my head to clear it. Looking down at myself, I was filthy and my night gown was torn in places. My soles had dried blood on them although they had already healed. Another of my amazing tricks. My long curling dark hair was flying everywhere and sticking to the back of my neck. My breathing was laboured and my hands were clenched at my sides. I had ni idea where I was or what to do. But it was clear, I needed help.

I'd heard rumours. About a man who was the last of his race and over a hundred years old. Dangerous, powerful and was supposed to be dead. I heard from one of the abnormals on the street that he would be the only one who could help me. But where to begin?

I felt woozy and suddenly one of my legs gave out underneath me. I sat down heavily and closed my eyes. I could feel Zabor struggling to brake free. I pushed her back and pulled myself up again. I wasn't called Runner for nothing. First thing I could do was find somewhere to rest do I could regain my strength and then perhaps find out where this guy was. I heaved myself along slowly and I noticed up ahead I could see the lights of some sort of bar. I walked as fast as I could until I could hear the music. I was in the middle of nowhere in some town in England. I was almost there when I saw a dark shape moving towards me. In complete horror I had forgotten the most important thing about night time; Shadow walkers. Strange twisted beasts who worked for them. They tracked down run away subjects and either brought them back or tore them to bits. They would track you to the ends of the Earth and you could still never outrun them.

I prepared myself to attack but I could barely dodge one of their attacks as it jumped out at me snarling. I didn't have the strength left to fight so I rolled over and stayed there. Just when I thought it was over a yelping sound could be heard and then the shadow walker turned into a billion little pieces. I was bleeding on my side and my body wasn't healing properly. I was going to die and I was strangely calm about it. Then I felt gentle hands lift my battered body up. I tried to struggle but affirm voice made me stop.

"Are you seriously hurt? Can you hear me? Hang on I'm going to get you help." Looking up I could make out the face of my rescuer a man of about 20, with a chiselled jaw and sandy brown hair. He had the most startling pair of green eyes I had ever seen. I felt the darkness coming on.

"D-don't let her escape, she kill her." I whispered as my vision faded.

"Who?" the boy said, "who is she going to kill?" I coughed once before the words I prayed I would never utter left my mouth.

"Helen Magnus." Before I blacked out completely.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

_You cannot run away from weakness; you must some time fight it out or perish; and if that be so, why not now, and where you stand?_

_**Robert Louis Stevenson**_

I had failed.

I had let my mind go into the darkness and I was sure that she had taken over. Helen Magnus was surely dead. Yet all I found as I regained awareness was that I was lying on something soft and my body was sore. Two things which I wasn't used to.

Then I opened my eyes and looked around. I couldn't identify anything in my surroundings except for one thing; a pair of extraordinary green eyes. The boy from last night, well I assumed it was last night because I didn't remember if I had seen him after that. He was quite tall and well-built but, now that I could see him clearer he looked concerned. In his hands he held an electronic computer pad. The contents which were out of my sight.

I tried to sit up, but only succeeded with getting half way before releasing an agonizing groan. The man looked up at me and his eyes took me in. He put the pad down before slowly approaching. I was in no condition to fight him off let alone be an actual threat. What I couldn't understand was that my body hadn't healed. I had never felt like this before, pain ripping through my sides and a hunger that was ripping through me. As the boy approached me I backed up against the headboard and snarled at him. He must have got a shock at the sight of me. Slowly he raised his hands to show me that there was nothing in them and as a sign of surrender.

"Easy" he said as he approached me. "I'm not going to hurt you, whatever you are. But I know for a fact that you are exhausted and starving. Now would please let me help you?" He asked in his soothing tone.

I took deep breaths mostly to drown out the pain and to clear the blood lust that was beginning to fog up my brain. I mustn't let her out. It was a miracle that she had not taken control while I had been unconscious. Perhaps the sheer exhaustion of our body had not let her escape where she was in a fit state to operate at. I had to think about this boy and what he might offer me in terms of finding the man I had been seeking. Also the fact that he must have been the one to kill the Shadow Walker. I pulled myself up, slowly, before looking up to meet his eyes. He was now at the foot of the bed I was on.

"B-blood, "was all I managed to croak. He looked at me, but if he was unnerved by my request he did not show it. He nodded before walking out of the room. I collapsed again onto the bed all strength that I had possessed a minute ago had vanished. I took the rare opportunity to glance at myself and take in my injuries. The cut on my side had been stitched and my feet which had been cut open had been washed and bandaged and also stung like hell. I didn't know where I was, or what I was doing yet I was willing to trust some strange boy who had saved me from certain death. Yet wasn't that the story of my life. Delving into the unknown, seeking answers where there usually was none. I needed help and perhaps the only way to find it was not to run, but to stay in one place and ask for help.

It was something that I had never done before, but I needed to get stronger and I needed to let go of fear. If I gave in when it was tough or I was hurting then I would never win this bitter battle for my soul. I could not let Zabor win, for it could mean certain death for the entire Earth and all the innocent people of this world. But that was the other thing if I became stronger than so did she. So I had to choose; become stronger and seek help, or die here where I could banish her from the world, but in the process lose myself and any chance of regaining freedom. A hard choice but I wanted to live and I wanted to never have to live in fear of letting her win. So I sat there in pain while my only chance of survival lay in the hands of a boy.

I might have blacked out again before he returned, bearing a vile of dark red liquid. I didn't ask how he got it and he didn't tell me, just handing the vile over for me to gulp down. I nearly choked 2 times because of how fast I was getting it down. It spilled over my lips and down my throat to the base of my chest where it stained my night gown. After I was finished I handed the vile back to him and I cannot tell you how it felt, when the first drop of the life sustaining liquid went down my throat. Its like a high you can't come down from, exquisitely sweet and addictive as well as being warm and fresh, all at the same time. I usually can't stand the thought of drinking blood, but this time it was different my body craved it and what was more it was human blood.

In it I could taste the person who had given me this. The boy who sat across from me now, Hallan Edis. I could taste his memories and every single pain he had endured. Never before had I had this reaction from blood. Something made him different and suddenly I wanted to know everything about him. It was like a new kind of frenzy somewhere between lust and hunger. I clamped down on my emotions as I realized that she had again woken and it was from her that dark thoughts were coming from. She relinquished the fact that soon she would be strong again and would fight me every step of the way. If I could not again escape then I had little hope of containing her. Hallan leaned in closer to me. He was holding something in his hand, I realised it was a cloth. I reached out tentatively and began to clean the blood off my face and finally handed it back to him.

No one had shown me this kind of kindness before and I felt that it should be acknowledged on at least my behalf.

"Thank you Hallan Edis, you have helped me and for that I am eternally grateful." I replied, his face registered the shock at the mention of his name. I stood up on my now fully healed feet and stretched. My body no longer ached as it once had.

"How is that possible?" Hallan asked.

"Do you mean my ability to heal or the fact that I have drunken nearly 2 pints of blood in the last 3 minutes?" I asked him walking around slowly getting my body ready for use again.

"Both, I stitched you up and treated your wounds. Nobody should be able to that. Let alone be able to drink blood, wait unless you're like a vampire or something?" He asked me clearly baffled at the situation he had just encountered.

"To answer your question, I do drink blood, I need its properties to get my ability to heal and I don't know what I am, or if I am even a vampire. I have in my existence never encountered anyone such as myself before. I knew your name from the blood that you gave as well, just as I know that you broke your arm when you were 3, from falling off a swing at the corner park. I also know that you have an older brother who means a lot to you but you haven't spoken since you were 17." I said as his face became surprised again. He clearly had never met someone such as myself.

"Wait, who are you and how come I found you being attacked by that creature last night. I know of no such abnormal that I have ever encountered and I have met lots." Hallan said. I sighed before sitting on a chair at a writing desk.

" First of all, that's what I'm trying to find out. I can't really tell you anything because I don't know anything about myself. Except for the fact that I am looking for a man who might be able to help me. But you can call me Runner. Also the creature that attacked me last night is called a Shadow Walker and they are hunting me." I replied. Hallan took this in.

"So, Runner..." he began, "you don't know who you are, you're trying to find a man that could possibly help you and you're being hunted down by creatures called Shadow Walkers. Is that right? Well it's a good thing I came along last night otherwise you would have been killed. Look I didn't call the emergency service because I figured you wouldn't want to wake with people trying to poke needles in you and stuff, as well as the fact try and explain what you were doing in the middle of nowhere. So I brought you here to the town's local hotel. You're in my room for now and I hope you don't mind that." He said in a calm voice.

I thought that out of all the things that had happened to me in the last 24 hours this was one of the most unexpected but also fortunate. Hallan was mystery in himself and how he knew about abnormals was a story for a later time. He probably knew this country better than I did and he could also have resources that I could use to help me.

"Look Hallan I don't mind. I really appreciate what you did. But you must understand, I am running from someone or something and if I fail then people are going to die. So I must ask you one more favour, can you lend me your resources so I may be able to find a man that I'm looking for who could save a women who is meant to die?" I asked him.

"Do you mean Helen Magnus? The woman who you told me last night is supposed to die-" but he was cut off as someone knocked on the door loudly.

"Open up special forces, Hallan Edis you are to come with us on suspicions of harbouring a fugitive from the capital. Open Up or we will knock this door down!" A man shouted from the other side.

I grabbed Hallan's hand and pulled him down. I knew that they had found me again and this time I had taken an innocent bystander into the fray.

"Don't answer it. If you want to live tell me where and exit is and then grab your stuff as quickly as you can." I whispered.

"Why can't I answer, are you the fugitive?" He asked confused, but I shoved him out of the way and began searching for a way out. Hallan quickly got up and pointed to a window over on the side near the bed. Hallan grabbed his bag shoving everything he could find into it before chucking it to me. He made a motion for me to go. I ran over to the window and looked down. The window opened onto a fire escape down into an alleyway. I looked up and was shocked to see Hallan opening the door. He pointed to me and said in a low voice.

"Here she is I have found the fugitive officers." The men with their assault rifles looked confused for a moment before training their guns on me. I snarled at Hallan and turn to flee only to see the alley way had been blocked as well.

I had been betrayed

**AN If you've read this far then I really appreciate it. Hi i'm jd009 and I'm new to this whole uploading stories and writing them too. Let me tell you it's harder than it looks. This chapter has been plaguing me for ages and I know for a few people that they have been wanting me to update. I have to say sorry for the delay and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. As I know I enjoyed writing it. Don't worry, I'll probably be updating again very soon so hang in there and I promise it'll be even better. **

**jd009**


End file.
